The moments between us
by Tsubaki394
Summary: Collection of Fairy Tail drabbles, one-shots and others, mainly NaLu. 100 themes challenge. /Rating because there will not be any lemon, but who knows what will I do there?
1. 001 - Introduction

_"Welome to Fairy Tail!"_

* * *

Lucy looked back in time, staring at the photo. Her partner smiled at her with his signature grin.

She missed him. He went to search for Igneel again, leaving her with Happy, who currently purred, crawled in her lap, sleeping.

She smiled at the thought that Natsu was the one who introduced her so much of her "firsts". He was the first to really talk to her after she left the Heartfilia mansion, when she didn't even know where to go, and fell in the tricks of Bora - fake Salamander. Then he introduced her to the guild. He introduced her to her first mission, her first destruction of the building.

He introduced her to the first people who ever cared about her since her mother died, and wasn't paid to do so. He showed her that she wasn't alone; and that she could trust people around her.

And since he left, she felt a little emptiness in her heart. He introduced her to her first kiss, even if it was just a dare in the game, her first hug with a man (physically) her age, and first arms she could feel safe in since she was little, and her first ever sleeping with a guy together (in innocent way, of course). And, he might not know, but she didn't care - he did introduce her to her first love. Himself.

She petted Happy, sighing. It was a year already, and she hadn't heard anything. She began to worry already. A single tear rolled down her cheek, as she thought he might never come back and she would never see his grin in real life.

But then she felt her heart race, when the window opened, and she saw his salmon hair, and rest of the body. She teared up, as he grinned his signature grin in front of her again. He saw happy sleeping, so he was really quiet, but he crushed Lucy in a hug, as she sobbed quietly.

"I missed you" she said, between sobs. He wiped her tears, still grinning, and didn't answer with words, but his lips on hers. As she became as red as tomato, he chuckled, waking Happy up.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to Igneel!"

"NATSU!" the blue furball screamed, hugging his friend with tears.

Lucy smiled, taking his outstretched hand, as he pulled her close, and ignoring everything else, they kissed again before he pulled her out of the apartament.

Now, there was an unique introduction she had to add to her list, that not everyone could ever see. Meeting her father-in-law dragon.

* * *

_**So yeah, I decided to do 100 themes challenge with fanfictions, too. I'll do my own list of my fave themes from all variations, and publish it later.**_

_**This will be oneshots, or if I'll get an idea for a longer one inside, I'll try to make it in order somehow. Of course there will be some twoshots, as they're awesome, too.**_

_**Idea of the story was really from my own piece, which you can see in my dA account (nickname is the same as here, bad for not allowing links in stories), where Natsu introduced Lucy to Igneel. But I thought that he didn't just introduce her to his pops, but to many of her first times, places and people, and so, this up there happened.**_

_**R&R!**_


	2. 080 - Pen and Paper

Lucy sighed. She felt like snatching her hair out. She seriously needed to finish the story - the deadline was in a week, but she first had to send it to the beta-readers, and everything, and she was stuck. At the beggining of it, for it being worse!

She was so focused scribbling on the blank page, so she didn't notice that Natsu was in the room for about an hour, and Happy just took the last fish out of her fridge.

Not realizing what she was doodling, she sighed again. She could use a bath or a walk or ANYTHING, really, but she literally had to finish it by tomorrow. Otherwise she'd be fucked up.

"You lllllllllllike him~" she heard the voice behind her. Blonde shrieked and jumped in surprise, falling down to the floor. She heard her partners' laugh, and hissed.

"What the fuck?! Why are you here?! I told you I needed a day off, Natsu, Happy, why are you being so difficult?!" she yelled at them, standing up and pretending that she didn't just jump off her chair, red from embarassment. They laughed again, but soon saw that she didn't feel like laughing at all. For it to be worse, she just started crying, what frightened them and shut them up.

"Lucy, don't cry!" Natsu panicked. Happy offered her half-eaten fish, but that didn't work. She stood in the middle of her room and sobbed loudly. She was just too frustrated now, and she felt like she needed it. But her team didn't think that it was okay.

"Lucy, what happened anyways? We just dropped by to say hi, we can leave, but stop crying-!" Natsu freaked out. If there was a thing that mighty Salamander couldn't do, it was dealing with female tears.

Lucy sat up on the bed, still crying and hiding her face in hands. She didn't say a thing, just continued to sob.

Natsu and Happy looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Boy sat by her side, and cat crawled into her lap, remembering that he hugged him once when she was sad. He soon regretted it, as she crashed him in her arms, revealing her wet and red face. Natsu petted her head, awkwardly.

"I-I-I-'m sowwyyyyyyyyyyy~" she moaned, causing them to look at her. They didn't see her in that state before.

"Luce, 's okay, just tell me what is it about?" Natsu continued to pet her, as he thought it had worked somehow. She sobbed again.

"I'm just- I can't... GAAAAH, FUCKING WRITER BLOCKS!" she yelled again. "The deadline's soon, and I just... I don't know what to write anymore, I'm stuck!" she confessed, sobbing. Natsu sighed in relief.

"Is that all?" He grinned at her. Lucy hit him.

"It's serious, you know?! I just can't think of anything right now!"

"It's because you liiiike him~" Happy teased again.

"What are you talking about?!" she shrieked, not knowing what the blue furball was talking about.

"Your drawings! ~" he grinned, evil glint in his eyes. She blinked once. Twice.

Natsu, being confused and a little mad, though he didn't know why, raced to her desk to see the sheet of paper she was scribbling on earlier, but she was faster. She gaped at the doodles. "What on earth, Happy?!" She yelled. Natsu stared at the drawings. "I do not like Natsu like that!" she flushed, pulling Happy's whiskers.

Natsu grinned, seeing his face lurking from the paper.

"Your drawings are nice, Luce! Kinda like Reedus!" He petted her again, not feeling as awkward as earlier. She blushed.

"See?! You liiiike him!" Happy managed to get out of her reach, and giggled.

"I DO NOT!" she yelled, throwing a pillow at him. As she looked at the pictures again, the brilliant idea came to her mind. She beamed, confusing them, and crashed them both into embrace.

"Thank you Natsu, Happy! I've got an idea now!"

As she sat at her desk and took her pen and piece on which she had begun her story. She crossed out the second sentence, and wrote something else instead. Humming happily, she continued to work, her eyes lightly swollen and face all red. Natsu and Happy looked at each other again and shrugged their arms in their own, similiar manner.

* * *

A week later, Lucy bought the magazine she wrote for, and left in on the desk. As Natsu and Happy came in uninvited while she was bathing, they read the story. It was about a girl who liked to draw, and had liked her friend. They got together eventually, because of one of her drawings.

When Lucy went out of the bathroom she saw them both sitting on her bed, reading. Happy chuckled.

"She liiiiiikes you~" He rolled his tongue to Natsu, totally not seeing Lucy above them, preparing to hit them with a book with evil grin on her face.

"I know!" Natsu announced to his friend, not knowing what was his deal. Happy giggled.

"You liiiiike her too!"

"Well, duh! She's mine after all!"

They heard a loud _thump_ when their friend collapsed, embarassed from what she heard.

"Luce? What's wrong?"

* * *

_**Well, Lucy didn't know that she'd be the girl she wrote about a week ago *giggle***_

_**NaLu fluff ftw, 98 to go~!**_

**_R&R :)_**


	3. 042 - Standing Still

_UPDATE - omg I'm so sorry I just don't know what did my PC do to this ff D:" FIXED!_

_Actually, when I saw this theme, I knew I had to do a little tribute to my favourite band ever (now along with second one) - The All-American Rejects. So, basically, this was inspired by "Time Stands Still" (recommended to listen while reading, I'd give you a link but the site doesn't like that idea :C) and still is NaLu and of course fluffy because I'm just an awesome sucker for NaLu fluff (and with TAAR in the background it is like 100x more awesome for me XD). So, enjoy :3_

* * *

Natsu and Lucy took a stroll trough Magnolia, as it was still early, and they both somehow didn't want to let go of each other so fast. They were friends for years now, and they enjoyed each other company a lot. It was natural now, that he would walk her home, and she would offer him a cup of hot chocolate with chilli and dragon-shaped marshmallows (which was his favourite combination). Then they would part, and sometimes he would come at night, and sleep with her in her bed, and she would yell at him not to do this ever again in the morning (but after a moment she'd let it go and this was how it went on for years with the two of them). They were mostly accompanied by his blue exceed, Happy, but today he went to a mission with Charle, something about a rare fish it was.

So, Natsu and Lucy walked slowly, chatting and gossiping about their friends. There were some big news today going on - Gajeel just proposed to Levy, and did that quite openly in the middle of the guild, so the teasings won't stop for their lifetime, probably. Natsu himself joked at him a lot, but Lucy just couldn't - she knew how happy her friend was and she didn't want to ruin it for her (and she wouldn't for another two days, to join the forces with the rest of the girls after this and make Levy's life miserable... from teasing, of course).

"I don't get it, really~ why would he want to marry her?" Natsu asked. Lucy shot him a glare.

"Don't you want to be happy with the one you love once you found them?" she asked. He scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I love everyone in the guild, I gues it'd be illegal to marry them all? But, I don't have to marry them to be with them and be happy..." he wondered, still not getting it. Lucy sighed. He was like this, after all.

"It's about a special kind of love. You know, how Gajeel once called it, _mate_-thing for dragons." Blonde emphasized the word. Natsu thought for a moment, but then shrugged.

Lucy sighed in defeat, feeling a little hurt inside. She knew how Natsu was, and that he really wasn't into any of those, but still, he managed to steal her heart. Funny thing was, she didn't notice it at first. When she was little, she thought it'd be like a thunderbolt or something, that she'd see the guy and will know that he's the one. But it wasn't. He was her great friend and first, they cared for each other. Lucy would sometimes wonder when did she develop the feeling, but she couldn't name any specific moment. And one day she realized that she loved everyone in Fairy Tail, but Natsu was so much more to her. She just couldn't smile untill she saw him in the morning, and didn't sleep this well when he didn't sneak into her bed in the night (though she couldn't admit it because it'd be so _weird_ and might actually ruin everything they've had).

None of them noticed that they've already reached their destination. They just stood there, in silence, feeling comfortable with each other prescence.

Natsu could look at his friend for hours like this, and he didn't mind. Truth be told, he began to feel addicted to her prescence long years ago. Her bright smile, her soft voice, and her smell - it all made his days complete. He sometimes thought he wanted more, but didn't dare to say it, knowing how she'd react to that, and that he'd ruin the relationship he had with her. But he couldn't help longing. It was overwhelming, so much he'd try to sneak into her bed, hug her without any occasion, and touch her every time he thought it wouldn't look too weird. He wasn't as dense as everyone thought he'd been. He already found his mate, and he knew it - but didn't want to admit it, not to lose her.

"So... Wanna drop by for some hot chocolate?" She asked, eventually. He just nodded, and followed her to her apartament. It didn't change much in those years; it was still the same. Like the time was frozen in there.

She prepared the treats, and as it began to get darker, they stood by the window, looking at the stars. They used to do it with Happy awhile ago, teaching him how to recognize the constellations and find way back home. She leaned back, her back touching his chest, and he didn't protest, feeling almost too happy, because it was her who initiated the contact. They didn't dare to move an inch, and the only thing that marked the passing time was the cooling of their drinks. But soon even that wasn't changing.

The moment was like their relationship - never changing. It actually hit both of the mages - somehow Gajeel's proposal triggered something in them, and so they felt a kind of emptiness inside - emptiness that they hid well in everyday life, just to be smacked in the face when their friends became so happy.

Lucy yawned, needing to rest - it was a long day, and they stood still for a long time already.

Natsu flinched."Uh, sorry, Luce. I'm gonna go now-"

"Don't." She cut him off, but soon regretted it. His eyes widened when she blushed - and after all these years of teasings it was hard to see her blush. Cute tint of pink at her cheeks suited her, Natsu decided, but still, wondered what it was all about.

"Sorry... It's just... Let's have a sleepover, I'll make the couch ready for you! You'll probably be lonely without Happy!" she explained herself, trying to be convincing. She couldn't not notice the disappointed look that ran trough his face for a second. But soon, he grinned.

"Yeah, you're right. It feels empty without him in our home."

_Their_ home. Lucy somehow felt sad that she wasn't included in the count.

"It's a shame that there is only two of us..." Natsu continued, sighing. Lucy found this a good opportunity to continue the topic that they left before, about the marriage thing (_why did she even care?_ she thought for a second).

"You see, if you were to marry a girl, she'd live there with you. That's the meaning of marriage, too."

"Happy isn't my wife and he lives together with me."

"Happy is a _cat_, for Mavis' sake. If it was for me, I'd live with you only if we were married" she responded, unintentionally giving herself as the example. Soon she realized that, as he looked at her like she'd never seen before (little did she know that he'd look at her like that when she didn't see). "I mean, every girl-"

"Yeah, I know you wouldn't. You don't have to remind me." He cut her off, trying to smile, but failing miserably. He just couldn't listen to her reasons anymore. When she saw the hurt look in his eyes, it hit her - he felt the same way.

For a second her eyes widened in surprise, but soon, she smiled sly.

"We're idiots, aren't we?" she asked. Natsu looked at her beautiful, bright smile - even better when combined with her cute blush - and blinked, when she hugged him.

"Are we?" he tilted his head, looking at her, confused (but returning the hug, of course). "Why?"

She giggled, beaming with happiness inside, and gave him a light, short kiss. He blinked again, just to grin at her after few seconds.

"Och. So that's why." And as he leaned down to capture her lips, she giggled. "I guess there's no need to do the couch for me, now?" he asked as their lips parted. She chuckled at his silliness.

"If you buy a bed for your home so we can sleep there too, I don't mind."

"Why buy another? We can just move this one there, it's comfortable." He pointed out. "And you forgot one thing - it's _our _home now." And the time stopped again, as their lips met.

* * *

_So basically, I'll have more time for writing now (or at least I hope so) so there will be more and more. Thanks for your rewievs, my sunnies ~ I love you all!_

_I wanted to do something with Natsu and Lucy both oblivious to each others feelings just because XD And as I really like the song, plus it screams for story like that so this up there was made XD_

_R&R, and I hope I'll write something soon *just ran out of spare chapters in the morning, and finished my third (counting the one that I didn't translate yet) story so far ;_; I feel so saad ;_;*_


	4. 098 - Puzzle

_Okay, first real drabble ever, I hope I didn't do any mess out of it D:_

_Just because it hit me yesterday._

* * *

Lucy stood there, puzzled. She expected Natsu's rude comments about her lack of sex appeal.

But there wasn't any.

She remembered that time at Duke's mansion, when he teased her about it, and when he commented that in Edolas, while she was trying to seduce Hughes. But now? He shrugged it off, and just stated that they obviously were not observed.

"Something wrong, Luce?" he asked.

Was it that he didn't want to hurt her feelings? Or that he actually considered her... sexy?

Lucy sighed, finding both answers unlikely.

"You're a weirdo."

She hissed, angry.


	5. 032 - Expectations

_Dedicated to Steph, as a talk with her inspired me. Check out her awesome and hilarious Fairy Tail fanfiction (if you're here and like NaLu then you'd like to see hers, too!) Her pen name here is __**RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley**__ and I totally adore her style of writing end of story. You just have to check her out, you won't be disappointed!_

_Actualy I made it about Lisanna and Lucy, and Levy too, because I thought that it'd be good to see them interacting like that._

* * *

Natsu looked at his sulking partner, not knowing how in the world could he possibly help her. She didn't even want to talk to him about this so he didn't know what had happened. Levy said something about lack of reviews, whatever it was.

"Lovesick?" Lisanna grinned at him, and he shoot her a warning glare. The girl chuckled. It was fun to see how in this world Natsu couldn't cope with Lucy just as in the other Lucy didn't know what to do to make Natsu feel better.

And as she's been always comforting Dragion in Ashley's place, she decided she could do the same thing here, couldn't she?

"Let me take care of it, go fishing with Happy or something, I'll fix her by tonight." White-haired mage patted his back, reassuredly, and went on to blonde, sitting in the corner, feeling down.

"Hey there~!" Lisanna smiled. Lucy tried her best to do so, too, but she failed. "I saw you sulking, what had happened?" she sat by her friend. Lucy sighed.

They haven't interacted much yet, but they actually liked each other. Lucy knew Lisanna from the stories she heard and knew she was a sweetheart, and Lisanna felt comfortable around Lucy, who was maybe the only one who didn't destroy everything she put her hands on, and was really nice. At first some of their guildmates joked about them being jelaous because of Natsu - one over another - but they really didn't think it was funny, and quickly the rumors passed. Still, Lucy had her team, Lisanna had her siblings, and so they didn't know each other well.

"Well, I was writing the mini-novels for the magazines for a month, as you know." Lisanna nodded; Lucy was pretty excited about it so she chirped about it for days before. "I thought I was doing good, the editors told me I've got something and it'd be great, but... I feel like no one is reading them, I don't know." Lisanna smiled.

"So, you just haven't gotten any feedback yet? Is that the case?" she asked just to make sure. Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, exactly. I wonder if I should write more."

"What the hell, Lu-chan?!" they both heard their bluenette friend shriek in horror as she heard them, as she was just approaching them both. "You can't stop now!" She sat with them.

"But Levyy, I lack motivation right now~" Lucy wailed.

Lisanna sighed.

"Girls, really. I think that you shouldn't panic..." she started. "Look, Lucy, it's been a month. The magazine comes up every two weeks. Aren't you expecting too much? You're just starting with this, you're a newbie in this world, and it doesn't matter how great of a writer you are. You need to wait patiently untill you will gain some fans. People aren't used to your writing by now, give them a little bit of time. They will surely notice you!"

Lucy blinked.

"I guess you're right, Lisanna..." she sighed. "I'm expecting too much after all. I'll write more, and get pissed later!"

Her friends both chuckled at her statement, but as she finally smiled, they sighed in relief.

"So, a girly night?" Levy asked, and as Lucy cheered, Lisanna stood up, smiling.

"I'll go help Mira or something, have fun then!" she waved, but soon blonde and bluenette caught her both hands.

"No way, you're going with us!" they stated in unison.

Somehow, this became a weird beginning of everlasting friendship.

* * *

_Two years later_

Lucy whined, seeing the postman with a package of fan letters again. Lisanna and Levy looked at each other, sighing.

"No waaaay, another one? I'll have no time left for my book~!" Blonde writer accepted the pile, sulking.

"Maybe we shouldn't encourage her back then, Lisanna..."

"Yeah, you've got a point here, Levy-chan..."

She didn't listen, still whining about how hard it was to gain this much feedback.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! R&R :)**_


	6. 067 - Annoyance

_UGHDARNTHISFFSITE. I'm rewritting it for the THIRD TIME, LITERALLY, because ff just decided to throw it away because I wanted to check inbox. In the second card. =3=_

_Actually a sequel to Standing Still - third chapter in here.__ Marriage issues once again! _

_/was to be named "Last hope" but I decided that "Annoyance" fits better._

* * *

"**No**."

Cheering stopped immediately when the blonde looked at her boyfriend, currently kneeling in front of her, handing her a ring.

"What did you just say?"

"I said I will not marry you, mr Dragneel."

He didn't understand; he knew she loved him, she showed him all that, and he knew that she wanted to be his wife - she often mentioned it since they began dating three months ago. They were both happy, so he didn't have a clue. Why would she say no? And what was with this official tone?

"WHAT?! Lucy, you said it yourself, you wanted him to-" Lisanna began, but was cut off by deadly glare received from her friend.

"I guess this is our business, not yours, Lisanna. No offence."

"But why, Lucy?" Natsu asked. She sighed.

"Because, you still don't get it!" She exclaimed. Natsu tilted his head. "I love you, I really do, but I want you to want me to actually _be your wife_, not to live with you!"

"But isn't it the same?"

Girls in te guild gasped, immediately understanding Lucy's reaction.

"Natsu, you're not marrying girl to get into her panties!" Cana yelled, making the pair look at her.

"What the hell, Cana? I didn't mean it that way you pervert! Look, Natsu- Being married is not only about living in the same building."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said!" Lucy hissed. Now it was riddiculous. "I stay by my words and I will not move to your place before we get married, but also I will not get married because you want me to move there!"

He growled. This was annoying.

"What in the world is your problem?" he asked his girlfriend. "If you don't want to be with me just tell me, don't play like that!"

Lucy teared up. He looked at her, his anger dissolving in one second, but she just turned around.

"I'm leaving." And so she did, racing to her apartament. He wanted to go after her, apologize; he couldn't stand it- but he was immediately stopped by Gray.

"Now you've done it. Leave her to the girls now." Lisanna, Levy, Erza and Mirajane just went out, he noticed.

"Let me go, Gray."

His grip only tightened.

"Natsu, why are you being an asshole to your own mate?" Gajeel asked, purely curious.

"What?!"

"Just asking, because, you know, she looked hurt right now."

"Thanks for pointing it out, I totally didn't notice" Pink-haired dragon slayer hissed.

"Natsu, calm down, now. I think I get what Lucy meant and if you will shut up, I'll clearly translate it to your nonexistent brain." Gray almost thrown him to the seat. Natsu looked up to him, actually trying not to punch him and listen for once.

"So?"

"You actually do know that marriage is about being together, loving each other and supporting your wife?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?"

"Not for you, it seems. And you know how you've been following Lucy, pleading her to move in since I don't know the FIRST DAY OF YOUR RELATIONSHIP?"

"I want to be with her all the time, what's wrong with that?!"

Gray sighed.

"And you know how yesterday she told you that she'd move in when she becomes your wife?"

"She tells me that all the time, duh!"

"Well, because of that, she thinks that you want to marry her ONLY because you want her to move in."

Natsu blinked.

"What the fuck?! I want to because I love her!"

"But did you show her that?"

"Of course I did!"

"Really?" Gray raised his eyebrows. "Because, you know, you just proposed with "Oh darn it Luce, let's just get married and live together!" Like it was your last hope to get her to live with you." He mimicked him surprisingly well.

Natsu tilted his head.

"Oh."

"Don't "Oh" me, flamebreath, but think what to do to apologize to her, because you were an ass just now! And I promise you, if you will hurt Lucy, then I will be your fucking nightmare."

"I'd love to smash your face for this one, too" Loke appeared out of nowhere, echoing Gray.

Natsu growled.

"So what do I do now?!"

"Go, apologize, take her somewhere nice, explain that you want to get married because she's important and get your ass back here to announce some good news, dumbass!" Gajeel hit him in the head, knowing how hard it was on Natsu. Normal people didn't know how they'd feel. They had only one person in their lifespan, and their feelings were extreme.

Natsu stood up.

"Thanks, guys."

And with this, he ran to his girlfriend's apartament.

The girls encircled her, giving her warm words, feeding chocolate and ice cream. It pained him; he was the one who hurt her and he couldn't help her like that.

"Lucy." All of the girls looked at him as if they were to murder him, but he only stared at Luce. Her hazel eyes were red and puffy from crying, her nose dripped, and she couldn't say a word, shaken. "We need to talk, alone." And with this, he lifted her, and jumped off the window, racing to their spot in the woods, hugging her close.

She sobbed quietly, burying her face into his muffler, but he surprisingly didn't mind.

He didn't mind anything she's ever done. Anything, but rejecting him.

He soon reached their destination. He sat, her landing on his lap, and he pulled her close to him.

"Sssshhhh, Luce. Sssh. Don't cry. I'm sorry for what I said" his whisper calmed her a little. She sobbed once again, but queter this time. Finally, she calmed down.

"I love you." Natsu petted her head. She nodded.

"I know that- It's just-"

"Shh, let me talk now." He gently kissed her forehead. "I love you, Luce, and didn't want to marry you just because I wanted to live together. I know I've been a pain in ass with this lately, but I just really want to spend every second I can by your side. But this is not the reason why I proposed. You're my everything, and you should know that. I'm sorry it seemed like that."

Lucy kissed his cheek gently.

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't be like that, I'm sorry." She wasn't crying at least, but still looked as if she was about to. He hugged her.

"So, now, when we said what we had to say..." he looked her in the eyes, which widened.

"Don't you dare proposing to me when I'm like that Natsu Dragneel!" she shrieked in horror, and he chuckled.

"Like what? You're perfect, Luce. Always have, always will be." He eskimo-kissed her, smiling. "So, will you become my wife, to be my literally everything?"

She teared up again, and answered with her lips on his.

* * *

_**R&R!**_


	7. 056 - Sacrifice

_A tribute to last chapter, because it was just so amazing I almost cried. WARNING - SPOILERS, BETTER READ THE CHAPTER FIRST._

* * *

They were free.

Natsu didn't know how, but he saw the cube crash when he woke up from weird sleep.

He saw his friends, falling out, to the ground. He cursed. This was dangerous. If only Wendy was here...

But then, he saw Juvia. He screamed, asking her to make water slide, so that they wouldn't die from hitting the ground.

He looked around again, looking for the hint of blonde hair, when he landed on the water, which pretty nicely slid under him and then under Erza. But he didn't see it.

And then, another _boom_ was heard.

"_Celestial Spirit King?_", he heard Erza, looking up at what was left of the cube they were imprisoned in. He shoot a glance.

Indeed, there was a Celestial Spirit King with his moustache, fighting with some black haired guy. The battle was intense, but the Spirit won, eventually, cutting the head off his body. He heard Lucy shriek.

"Juvia, take us up there!"

It was Gray. He saw and heard it, too. Juvia nodded her head, as worried as them, and took everyone to the rest of the cube.

"You were brave, new friend." They heard him talk a moment before they actually reached their goal. Celestial Spirit King grinned at the blonde. They all saw her, too.

She looked horrible, as she was about to run mad. Her eyes were full of tears, red and swollen; her hair in mess, not that her pulling it helped; her body bruised, dirty. She looked up to them, and smiled a smile of relief on this damaged face.

"I'm glad you're okay, guys..." she whispered, and then passed out.

* * *

It was a week. They managed to destroy Tartaros completely, and begin rebuilding of the guild. But Lucy didn't wake up yet. She was at Porlyusica's all the time.

And Natsu came to visit daily, waiting for his partner to wake up.

He was watching her closely. She was the one who saved them, but still drained herself out of the energy.

"Hey, Luce, it's boring without you. Come on, wake up~" he moaned, as he came at the seventh day, and then looked at her. She was up. Sitting on her bed, looking through the window in complete silence. He grinned. "You're up!"

Natsu approached her, smiling, and she showed him weak smile, still not saying a word. He continued. "You were amazing up there, who would've known you could summon the King?! Although you passed out after that, you managed to get us out of the cube-" he babled, as she teared up again, clenching her fist. "What's wrong?!" He noticed her tears and smelled blood. She sobbed.

"I-It's nothing... I'm glad you're all safe..." She stated weakly, which didn't really convince him. He caught her hand, and she cried louder when she opened up her fist.

She revealed a golden key, stained with her blood, as she cut herself with its pieces.

Pieces.

And it hit Natsu.

"Lucy, how in the world did you summon the Spirit King..? You don't have the key to his gates."

She snuggled into him, her sobs now stifled by his muffler. He hugged her, slowly understanding.

"A-Aquarius..." She managed to choke out between sobs. "I had to... Aquarius Key... I had to-"

"Oh shit, Luce..." He pulled her closer, stroking her hair with his hand. Cry shook her body. She was trying to calm down, but he knew she couldn't. So he held her, not even knowing what to say.

Erza, Gray and Happy came in the room, as Porlyusica sent them a message. When they saw the pair hugging each other, they wanted to begin teasing, but then, they heard Lucy's shaken voice.

"She... She said she hated me, she said to destroy her key... I had to... I had to rescue you all..."

Natsu sighed.

"Luce, she didn't hate you. She told you that to make it easier..."

"It didn't! I want Aquarius back! I want my siren back..."

Happy, not understanding what had happened, but knowing that it was bad, snuggled between Lucy and Natsu, hugging her.

"She told me that I disappointed her, that I wasn't as graceful like my mom... I was a brat... But still..."

"I know, Luce. Shit, if I was there..."

Erza and Gray now sat on the bed, taking her attention. She looked at both of them, and smiled. "Guys, you're safe..." She repeated. It was her only solace. The fact that she'd saved her friends.

"You lost your key?" Erza asked, and she teared up again. "Don't cry, Lucy. We'll find a way to get Aquarius back."

"There is none..." Lucy wailed. "The key was destroyed..."

"Yeah, but it existed. And if it existed, it had to be made. So we can find someone who can actually make keys!" Gray said, smiling at her. She teared up.

"Guys..."

"We won't let Aquarius leave you, and I'll kick her ass at what she said about you! She'll regret talking off to you!" Natsu grinned. Lucy sobbed again.

"Thank you..."

She hugged them all, new hope burning in her heart. She looked at scattered key in her hand and smiled.

"Wait for me, Aquarius. I will not disappoint you again."

_And the scattered key shimmered, as if Aquarius was telling her "You better not, brat."_

* * *

_I will probably do a sequel, but I'm not entirely sure. Depends on feedback, too. By the way, there's my university's festival going on now (it's called Juwenalia in Poland, and Kortowiada in the exact place I'm studying) and yesterday there was an amazing show of fire dancing. Have you seen it before? It was amazing, and gave me a nice idea of the AU (of course NaLu one), and I probably will do a oneshot about it. You can google fire dancing and watch some videos, it's worth it!_

**_R&R :)_**


	8. 094 - Last Hope

_Thank you, everyone, for this much reviews. It got me hyped up to write more. I hope that you will continue your support for me, it gives me power to work harder._

_And thank you, **RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley** for beta-ing this cutie. You're the best! (Look at her stories people, seriously. You need it. I know you do.)_

_Had to put some NaLu in, y'know. Die-hard shipper._

_Sequel to Sacrifice (7th chapter)._

* * *

Lucy sighed at the book.

It has been two years since she lost her beloved friend's key. She missed Aquarius so much...

And still hasn't found anyone who could make the keys to celestial gates. She researched everything, she even asked Crux for help, but he said he is prohibited to tell her. She was angry.

"Mama, what would you do...?"

Lucy Heartfilia, now 20 years old mage of Fairy Tail and pretty famous writer around the world, slowly closed the book. With a sigh, she went out to see her friends in the guild.

Much has changed after all that had happened. Gray left team Natsu to pair up with Juvia, who was now his girlfriend. He became an S-class mage, too, along with Natsu, now more than a year ago. Erza and Natsu were picking up S-Class missions now for them, and Lucy often participated, as she became much stronger than she was before. They weren't struggling for her safety now, it was a great training for her.

She became braver, too. She just grew up. She stopped crying so much, started to act more mature and classier (but didn't forget how to have fun). And she trained, to be capable of fighting without her spirits.

The last talk she had with Aquarius had great influence on her, after all. Lucy became more like her mother, wasn't a brat anymore.

She slowly approached the guild. Few "Welcome Home!"-s greeted her, and she answered with soft smile. She sat at her usual spot, ordering a vanilla milkshake, and waving at Levy, who was talking with Gajeel - her almost-boyfriend (Lucy was to tease her about it soo much ~). When the bluenette spotted her, she immediately shot up and raced to her, leaving Gajeel with Lily. Lucy tilted her head, but when she saw the book in Levy's arms, she thought that her friend just wanted to chat about it.

But boy she was wrong.

"Lu-chan, I think I found it! I found the way!"

Levy slammed the book on the bar. It was, actually, Uranometria. First book that was ever written about constellations, then rewritten by celestial spirit mages.

"Levy-chan, I didn't see anything in this specific one... And I've read it three times..."

She didn't listen, throwing the pages to find one specific moment of it. Lucy blinked, when she showed her a thing about Sculptor constelation.

"Eh? There's almost nothing about him, besides that he's rare..."

"Exactly! He's super rare and we don't know a thing about him. Isn't it weird for a silver key?!" Bluenette beamed, when Lucy's jaw dropped.

This could be her last hope. Sculptoris could be the creator of the keys.

"Levy-chan, you are the best!" She hugged her friend. "I love you!"

Smaller woman just giggled, as Lucy ran up to Erza, all excited.

* * *

Lucy screamed in frustration, coming out of next magic shop.

She, Erza and Natsu were travelling through all the kingdom, visiting every magic shop they could find. They split up, so that they could do it faster.

But there was almost none left, because they've been everywhere. Literally, they visited every town which has even small magic shop.

She heard the lacrima phone vibrating in her pocket, so she took it out - it was flat, rectangular lacrima, which allowed them to video chat and send pictures to each other. It was Natsu.

"Howdy?" he asked, not so enthusiastically. She shook her head. He sighed.

"We need to get to the guild now, we need to go on next mission for some cash..." Lucy said. Natsu smiled at her reassuringly.

"I'm sure we'll find him soon, don't worry.

"We have to."

"So, see you in the guild?"

"Yeah. I'll call Erza to tell her."

She did as she told, and went to buy herself a ticket back home, feeling a bit low, but trying to look at the bright side.

* * *

As Natsu reached the guild, Lucy still wasn't there. He was worried.

It was two years since his partner lost the key and focused mainly on finding Aquarius and bringing her back. The first weeks were almost unbearable for him. She didn't eat unless he or Erza didn't put something into her mouth, she was dehydrated, she didn't sleep, and all she did was look for some sort of clue, or sign or anything, anything at all to find a way. When she passed out of exhaustion, he was, like, really MAD. He yelled at her for few hours, and she sat there in her bed, obediently eating her food, with teary eyes. As he finished she began to cry and apologize, and he hugged her, telling her she wasn't on her own, and to lean on Fairy Tail. She stopped exhausting herself, and eventually came back to health, but he still was worried. Even now, her eyes sometimes lost the shimmer as she was reading books until it was really late, or didn't sleep all night and cry instead.

He ordered himself some food, and a fish for Happy, and quietly watched their guild mates.

It was so calming, watching their friends chatting and laughing. Gray was nowhere to be found, he noticed, and pouted, not having the occasion to punch him.

"Mira, where's Gray?" he asked as the barmaid handed him food. The white-haired woman smiled.

"Actually he's gone for some job with Juvia, they were hyped up for this one. They should be back in the evening."

Natsu growled. Erza would be here by three hours, so he really will not punch him.

He ate his food, as Happy went to Charle and Wendy. He decided to take a look at some jobs.

Since he and Erza were both S-class now, they usually took S-class missions. Lucy was doing great, so they really didn't have to worry. Although she always got some bruises and scratches, she only smiled, and they knew it wasn't that bad. She hadn't been majorly injured since the fight with Tartaros.

In fact she's changed. She was walking differently, dressing up differently, heck, even smelled different from before. But he liked that change. More mature style suited her, somehow. She was still his Luce, his best friend.

And even more, but he was afraid to say that to anyone. He slowly got back at the bar.

He smiled under his breath, as familiar smell of amber reached him. The blonde girl- he should rather say woman- went in and greeted everyone. She waved her hand at him, but first reached Levy to chat with her. His eyes followed her almost unconsciously.

Her hair was let down, falling on her shoulders in neat waves. She wore light yellow shirt and brown pencil skirt, which ended just above her knees, showing her shapely calves, looking even better with heels she wore. Her keys were still attached to her belt, ringing with each step as she enticingly moved her hips, and the usual whip was replaced with Fleuve d'étoiles.

"You llllllllllllllllllllike her~" Happy rolled his tongue, snapping Natsu out of his dreamland.

"What the hell?" he asked his furry friend, trying to hide his blush and act confused. Well, he was caught openly staring at Lucy, after all.

Mirajane kya-ed, making him facepalm. He heard bubbly laughter behind him, as the pleasant smell intensified.

"Guys, don't tease my partner more!" Lucy sat beside him. Shit, she heard- "We're only friends, right, Natsu?" she smiled at him, and he couldn't help the urge to deny. So he just nodded.

"But he stared at you, Lusheeeee~" The girl raised her eyebrow at the Exceed.

"Well, so what? I'm his pretty friend, it's pleasant to watch me, he may look all the way he wants it~"

He chuckled. She was like that for some time, now; she answered teasing with suggestive statements, which made Mirajane go crazy. But he knew she wasn't really considering any of those.

Still, when she turned to him with "Am I right?" and a wink, he couldn't not get his hopes up.

"Yeah. Sorry for not finding it, Luce."

She waved her hand in front of her face, smiling.

"It's not like we can do something about it. I will write to other guilds with celestial mages, maybe one of them has his key or heard about it. Don't worry yourself."

They both smiled. She looked at the door. "Erza! Hello!" she beamed.

Natsu seriously didn't get HOW in the world they managed to be such a good friends.

Erza came up to them, looking worriedly at Lucy.

"I'm sorry for being useless, Lucy, you may punch-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down Erza, no one's going to punch you!" Lucy caught her hand. "I'm sorry I made you guys search through the whole country to find nothing."

"No worries, Luce, you'd do the same for us!"

Erza nodded at Natsu's statement, and Lucy smiled. Somehow, without Gray in the team, they managed to work it out. Still, she often missed her black haired buddy on the missions, even his arguments with Natsu.

They sat there, chatting, and wondered what mission to choose next. They didn't even notice time flowing.

And certainly, they were shocked to see a silver key, falling onto the bar in front of Lucy.

Her eyes widened, as she turned around to see her second best male friend ever, with his girlfriend clinging to his side, both grinning at her.

"Were you looking for this?"

She caught the key, and looked at it closely.

This definitely was a key to the gate of Sculptor.

Tears shimmered in her eyes as she shouted "Gray, Juvia, I love you guys!" and she hugged her friends.

All four of them chuckled, as Lucy hugged the key to her breasts, not knowing how to stop the tears of relief.

"I'm going to my apartment, I need to have her key" she mumbled, racing out.

Natsu was right after her.

Happy rolled his tongue again, mumbling "He llllikes her", still munching on his fish.

* * *

Lucy took a deep breath, standing in the centre the room. Natsu found it oddly nostalgic, sitting on her comfy bed, watching everything happen; it was like this when she showed them summoning Plue.

_It was her last chance_, she thought, beginning to speak.

"I am the person who connects the road to Stellar Spirit World. You shall respond to the calling and go through the gate. Open, the doors of the Sculptor" she said, her voice slightly trembling with nervousness.

There was bright, golden light in front of her. They both observed the man to form out of it.

He looked like he was forty something in the human years, with medium-length hair and beard and a moustache, dressed up in white toga, ruffling his hair with hand.

"Well, well, I didn't think that my new master will be so gorgeous ~ Welcome there, and meet the glory of the best sculptor in the world." He winked at Lucy, who sighed.

"Great, another pervert."

Natsu laughed at his expression.

"Hey, I'm not a pervert! I'm the loyal servant of Celestial Spirit King! Don't you dare- Oh god you were the one who summoned him, didn't you?"

His tone changed from flirtatious to admiring, when she nodded.

"I need to know, Sculptor. Was it you who created the keys?"

Sculptor gulped.

"I'm not allowed to tell anything..."

"Sculptor, I beg you. Can you repair it? I've searched literally EVERYWHERE, and I don't know who else to turn to. I need this key."

He looked at shattered pieces, tears of regret coming to his eyes. And Lucy knew this look well. She knew it.

"It was your work." This wasn't a question; he did work on this key. The pain he felt and she saw in his eyes told her that. It was his baby.

He turned his face, not wanting to look at her.

"Sculptor, I need you to repair it. It is an order."

"I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?! It was your work, you're the only one to possibly have any idea on how to repair it!"

"I'm sorry, but this isn't in my power. The key was destroyed, and it cannot be re-done."

She felt tears in her eyes, as he looked at the floor.

"Isn't there any way..?"

"The key was destroyed, and so were the doors, so I cannot repair it..."

"Any other way, please..."

Natsu hugged her, as she shut her eyes close, trying to fight the tears.

"If you will ask the king..."

She shoot him a glance. He sighed. "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but if you ask King for permission, he could allow me to do new gates..."

"Thank you!" She hugged him, tears with her eyes. "Thank you so much..."

He chuckled.

"I've got to think on a way to get the king to listen to me. Thank you, you may go now."

She turned to Natsu, and hugged him, with tears of joy. He smiled.

She didn't smile like that since the time she'd lost Aquarius.

"That's great, isn't it?" he joined their foreheads, looking at her with joy. She nodded.

"Thank you Natsu, thank you so much! If it weren't for you, I would never have any hope..."

"No problem, Luce, you know I always-"

He was cut off with light brush of her lips on his cheeks, which caused him to blush and look at her, eyes-wide. She giggled at his shocked expression, and hugged him again. "-will be here for you..." he finished in odd tone.

"Yeah, I know. And I'll be here for you, too." She pulled off, taking her keys out, and summoned Loke, leaving Natsu with butterflies in his stomach.

"Hey, Loke, can you ask the King for an audience?" she grinned at her spirit.

* * *

She waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"Hellllllll, what is it taking him so long?!"

Lucy sat on the ground, pouting. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Juvia and Happy were with her at a beautiful lake.

Today was the day in which Sculptor was to give her a brand new key.

Finally, there was the shimmer in the air, and she saw the male figure. All that she'd been through, everything she did waiting for this moment... it all was worth it. Sculptor arrived and kneeled before her, handing her a key.

It was far more beautiful than the previous one. She held it, and smiled.

"Thank you, Sculptor. Everyone, you too."

The spirit bowed. "I'm at your service. The king seems to like you, as he accepted the request."

She smiled, and sent him back, and then just ran into the water.

"Open, the gate of a Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

"Took you long enough, brat." The familiar face smiled at her, and she hugged woman in front of her. Aquarius smiled, hugging her back. "But, I guess you're not a brat anymore, are you, Lucy?"

They both grinned, happily. Juvia came to say hello to her friend, who she'd met in Celestial Spirit world, and whose power allowed her and Lucy to do Unison Raid.

"It's good to have you back" Lucy said, when two bluenettes hugged each other.

"Not that you need me anyway. You did great without me."

"Yup, I did! But I missed you."

Natsu smiled at the blonde as she hugged her key.

* * *

They just got back from the lake and she was beaming with happiness.

"I'm so glad it's over..." she said to him, and he nodded. He was more relieved than she, he could say.

Lucy put her key with the rest of it, and looked at him. "I seriously need to thank you."

"No, you don't need to thank me, because I know you'd do the same for me." He ruffled her hair. She was shorter... Or he should say, he grew.

Still, she hugged him, causing his heart to skip a beat.

"I know, Natsu."

"You're mine" he said, oddly not being afraid of losing her. She nodded, giving him peck on the cheek, knowing exactly what he meant by that - he was by her side all the time, and she wasn't only a friend to him. And she smiled brightly, seeing his light blush.

"I love you too."

* * *

_So basically... Yeah, that's it. XD I'm a NaLu shipper so I had to make it NaLu, because come on, we all know he would be the one who would encourage her the most! XD_

_Hope you enjoyed :3 R&R!_


End file.
